Fatal Attraction
by Lacrimosa Moon
Summary: When artist Jasper Whitlock first met Bella, he knew he had to have her. She was smart, sassy, and exquisite. With her by his side, he would create his masterpiece. AH. Darksper.


******WARNING:** This is a very dark story. Character death.

**Beta: **IamtheAlleyCat.

**Disclaimer**: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Fatal Attraction**

_Forks, Washington_

He looked so peaceful sleeping. His long lashes resting against the top of his pale cheeks, his lips slightly open. I leaned over him, tucking a white blanket around his shoulders and neck. "Sleep well, Edward."

No movement. Edward always was a heavy sleeper, which was fortunate for me since I'm a night owl. I did my best work between midnight and 3am. No matter how much noise I made in my room, which also served as my art studio—opening closing cabinet doors, banging, grinding—he stayed sound asleep in the two-bedroom apartment we shared.

I'd say we had a good arrangement. He kept to himself, minding his own business, and I paid him half the rent every first of the month. Once in a while, I'd even join him to watch his favorite TV show, Dexter. Until one day, when he met her—Bella.

When I first met Bella, I knew I had to have her. She was smart, sassy . . . exquisite. When we first met and I shook her hand, she held it just a little bit longer than I expected, sweeping her thumb slightly over my wrist.

"So, what do you do, Jasper?" she had asked. Her face lit up when I told her that I was an artist.

"Oh." She had batted her eyes. "What kind of artist? Painting?"

"Sculpture," I had replied.

I found myself hanging around the apartment more and more with each passing week just to be able to see her. Most of the time, Edward dominated the conversation, rarely letting her talk, but I could tell she was interested in me. She'd glance between us while Edward talked on and on about medical school, always careful to give us equal attention. I nodded and smiled, pretending to listen. The only reason I paid attention to his nonsense was because of her.

She'd often insisted I join her and Edward on their outings. When he'd question her about it, she admonished him for being jealous and told him she was sad to see me so lonely. Sure, she'd never seen me with anyone during the three months they were dating, but I was far from lonely. I had her, and now she was going to have me.

I read the signs. I knew what she wanted. And tonight . . . tonight I would create a masterpiece.

I walked down the hall to Edward's room.

I open the door slowly, careful not to make a sound and crept into the room. It was dark with only the moonlight that filtered through the large arched window. It streamed onto the bed where Bella laid, wearing a red camisole and matching panties. Thick waves of mahogany hair covered the pillow. Her chest lifted and fell to the rhythm of her breathing.

I pulled a red silk scarf out of my pocket and walked to her. Sitting on the side of the bed, I brushed my fingertips slowly across her lips barely touching them. My desire for her grew, but I didn't want to rush this. I needed to be careful. Creating a masterpiece took great care and time.

Gently, I lifted her head, wrapping the scarf over her eyes.

Bella stirred. "Edward, what took you so long?"

"Shh," I said as I cross the material into a knot and secured it.

She raised her hands, touching her covered eyes. "Oh, are we playing a game?"

"Yes." I leaned down, my lips hovering over hers, fighting my desire to ravish them. Instead, I savored the sensation of her warmth breath on my skin.

I felt a movement as her hands reached out, trying to touch me.

"No touching," I murmured as I moved away from her and took hold of her hands.

She frowned. "You sound different. Is this part of the game?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "I like this game. I'll change my voice too." She propped herself up on her elbows. "Touch me," she instructed, her voice husky.

_I'll do more than that._

I stood, pulling her up with me. "Turn around," I said as I helped maneuver her to face away from me.

She giggled as she turned, stumbling over her foot.

I pushed her hair to the side and pressed my lips on her bare shoulder. Her breath hitched as I slowly grazed my lips across her shoulder and up her neck, barely making contact with her skin.

"Let me touch you," she breathed, her hand reaching up to me.

I caught her hand. "Not yet."

Covering her hand with mine, I guided it over the swell of her breasts. Moving her hand to and fro, our hands descended. She moaned as I guided her hand to lightly brush over her nipples. I looked down, mesmerized by the peaks pushing through the silky material. Growing hard, I pressed myself into the small of her back.

I pressed her hand down, directing her to message her breast.

Removing my hands from hers, I turned my attention to her other breast. Her breathing grew more rapid as I rolled the nipple between my fingers, watching it grow round and hard. I thought about wrapping my mouth around her nipple, tasting her, and my mouth watered with anticipation.

Taking her other hand, I guided it down her stomach. She groaned as we reached my destination. Even though I was not in direct contact, I could feel the heat emanating from between her legs.

I continued to push myself into her back, creating a delicious friction.

"I need to feel you on me," she said as she tugged on the spaghetti straps of her camisole. It slid down her arms, revealing pink flesh.

I groaned at the sight. Unable to hold myself back any longer, I whipped her around to face me and sunk my mouth over her nipple. I sucked and pulled, delighting in the exquisite, salty taste of her skin.

Her fingers tangled into my hair, pulling me closer to her chest. And then she tensed for a moment as if something was off.

I stopped. "Bella?"

She ran her hands over my forehead, down my nose, and across my cheeks as if reading my face. A sly smile crept over her face, and her hands crawled down to my jeans and tugged the zipper.

She knew.

Quickly, I tore off my clothes before turning my attention to her camisole, quickly ridding Bella of it. Picking her up, I laid her on the bed and lifted her hands over her head. Using the material, I began to tie them to the bedpost. "Still want to play?"

"Yes."

I crawled down to the edge of the bed. My hands took hold of her panties and slowly slid them down her legs.

She giggled as I brushed my fingers up her thighs. "That tickles."

"Does this?" I sucked on her inner thigh.

"No," she replied, her voice thick.

Methodically, I kissed and sucked her inner thighs, inching closer and closer to her folds. As I reached her center, I paused, breathing heavily onto her wet skin.

"Please," she begged, twisting around in the bed.

"As you wish." I smiled before sliding my tongue between her folds.

"Oh, God," she cried as my tongue first touched her heated flesh.

I tasted her slowly, exploring every crevice with my mouth and fingers. She was panting, her breathing grew heavier, and I smiled against her. I let one finger tease her entrance while flattening my tongue on her clit.

"Yes. Yes!" she cried.

I lifted my tongue away from her, and she groaned. "More . . . please."

I obeyed, penetrating her with two fingers and increasing the tempo of my tongue.

She moaned, a delicious sound that went straight to my loins. I didn't know how much longer I could hold back from taking her. She was so tight around my fingers, and I knew that it would be unbelievably good to feel those muscles contracting around me.

"I'm going to come," she murmured between heaving breaths, "Oh, God, I'm going to come."

I pulled back and crawled up her body.

"No," she protested, her red lips pouting.

I traced my finger over her lips as I drew close to her again and whispered in her ear. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"How do you want it?"

"Hard."

I growled then crashed my lips onto hers, feeling her feverish body against mine. I began to throb, and I knew that I was getting close. Spreading her legs beneath me, I angled myself over her and thrust into her with one hard push.

"Holy shit!" she cried.

I pounded into her, the movements causing her breasts to bounce, and I leaned down to suck on them.

She gasped when I tugged her nipple with my teeth.

I could feel myself getting closer to a release. So close. I need to go faster . . . harder.

The bed squeaked with each plunge that I took. Deeper and deeper, faster and faster, I went, creating the friction that I desperately needed.

And then, her muscles tighten for one exquisite moment and she screamed, "Jasper!"

I thrust faster, and she said my name over and over again. With one final plunge, I exploded and collapsed next to her, fatigue washing over me.

Before the darkness swept over me, I muttered one word, "Bella."

o.O.o

When I awoke, all was silent but the sound of crickets chirping and Bella's deep breathing. I looked to the clock on the nightstand. 3am. I needed to get going if I wanted to finish my masterpiece on time.

I carefully got out of bed, knowing that this time I couldn't chance Bella waking up, especially now that she knew it was me and not Edward. I should have known that she would find out who I was even if I did plan it out carefully.

I dressed and went to my room. I entered the combination to the lock, and the door swung open. I chuckled as I recalled the time Bella had asked me why my bedroom had a fancy lock on it. When I'd told her that the secrets to my art were hidden in my room, she accepted my answer without question.

She's so trusting. Pity.

I grabbed the EpiPen that lay on the table in the middle of the room next to a set of plastic coveralls and a packed duffle bag. I sighed. I was going to miss this place. I threw on the suit over my clothes and slipped on some rubbers gloves.

"Ah, yes. I'm ready to begin my masterpiece."

I picked up the bag and syringe and walked back to Bella.

Pulling the scarf off, I watched Bella's eyes move back and forth from behind her closed lids, dreaming. I tapped the EpiPen, which was filled with succinylcholine, and pierced it into her neck. Her eyes flew open, and she gasped. I clamped my hand over her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at me with fright.

"Shh, don't be scared. It'll only hurt for a minute, then you'll go back to sleep."

Her eyes widened, and she thrashed about in the bed, her screams muffled by my gloved hand.

I pressed my hand down harder over her mouth. She suddenly stopped as the drug began to paralyze her muscles. I lifted my hand. "There, you see? You don't feel a thing now, do you?"

She looked at me, her eyes questioning. Drool began to dribble down her chin.

I took the red scarf and wiped her chin. "Sleep well, my Bella." I brushed my hand over her eyes and closed her lids.

I jogged back to the living room where Edward sat in the chair, still wrapped in the blanket, which was now streaked with red. "Tsk, tsk, Edward. Aren't we messy?"

I lifted him out of the chair and carried him to his room. I laid him next to Bella and took a step back, cocking my head to the side as I examined my work. "Hmm, this angle doesn't look quite right."

I searched into my duffle bag for a needle and thread. I then untied Bella's hands from the bedpost and placed one arm to cover her chest and the other to cover the space between her legs. I smiled.

"That's better."

Moving to Edward, I placed his hands over his crotch.

"Yes, this is it."

I worked tirelessly through the next hour. In and out, in and out. I weaved the needle and thread, the steady, rhythmic movement bringing me pleasure. When the work was finally done, I picked up the red scarf and wiped away the streaks of blood.

"Perfection."

o.O.o

_Anchorage, Alaska_

I stepped into the small cottage, shaking the snow off my head.

"Hey, Jasper. I want you to meet my girlfriend, Charlotte," Peter said as he placed his arm around a curvaceous blonde girl.

I extended my hand to her, mesmerized by her pale blue eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Charlotte."

Her warm hand held onto mine, sending a tingling sensation up my arm. "Peter tells me you're an artist." She smiled, flashing her dimple.

"Yes, I am," I said as I took off my coat.

"Oh, what a beautiful scarf," she commented.

I pulled the scarf off and handed it to her. "It's yours."

"Oh, I couldn't take it."

"It'll make me very happy if you do."

She hesitated for a moment and then reached out to take it, her hand brushing up against mine in the process. "Well, okay, but only if you join Peter and I for dinner. We're going to Simon & Seafort's Grill. I insist."

I smiled.

"As you wish."


End file.
